Potty Training Song
This was a song sung during The Potty Problem. The first version tells about the steps of using the toilet and the reprise talks about how Big Mouth is now officially potty trained. First Version Lyrics [[Peg|'Peg']]: First, listen to your body. If your body's saying you gotta go. [[Neighbor Ladies|'Neighbor Ladies']]': '''You gotta go. '''Peg: '''Second, head to the potty. Go. If nothing comes, it's all great. 'Cause the third step is wait. When it comes, fourth, wipe, fifth, flush it away. Then, sixth, wash your hands and shout, "Hooray! I am king of the potty. A potty-making machine. I can go where I go. And be totally clean. I'm the bathroom champ. Check out me! Total toilet royalty! Everybody near and far. I'm a potty superstar!" '''Connie: '''Excuse me, Miss Happy Queen. What does "listen to your body" mean? '''Peg: '''Pay attention to what you feel. What your body's got to reveal. '''Viv: '''My back is saying that it's a bit sore. 'Cat: 'My tummy's saying, "Please, a piece of cheese more." '''Peg: '''So you see, big guy, there's nothing to it. '''Viv: '''Try it yourself. '''Connie: '''See if you can do it. '''Peg: '''First, listen to your body. What's it saying to you? '''Big Mouth: '''Uh-oh. '''Peg: '''Sounds like it's time for step two. '''Cat: '''Better get moving and don't be slow. '''Neighbor Ladies: ''Cause the second step, head to the potty, yo! (break) 'Peg: '''Don't sweat it. You're doing great, 'Cause the third step is wait. (break) Since it came, fourth, wipe, fifth, flush it away. Sixth, wash your hands and shout "Hooray!". '''Peg, Cat and Neighbor Ladies: '''He's the king of the potty. '''Peg: '''A potty-making machine. '''Cat: '''He can go wherever he goes and be totally clean. '''Viv: ':Let's head to the store to get the big fellow-- 'Neighbor Ladies: '''More yummy treats that are little and yellow. (break) '''Viv: '''First, listen to your body. '''Cat: '''His body's saying he's gotta go. '''Peg: '''So, second, go. '''Cat: '(spoken) Which, he's already done. 'Peg: '''So third is wait. '''Cat: '''So, wait he will. '''Viv: '''He's waiting. '''Connie: '''He is waiting. '''Viv: '''And waiting still. Reprise Lyrics '''Peg: '''Well he, fourth, wiped, fifth, flushed it away. '''Neighbor Ladies: '''Now he'll, sixth, wash his hands. '''Cat: '''And shout "Hooray!" '''Peg: '''You're the king of the potty. '''Cat: '''Yes! A potty-making machine! '''Peg and Cat: '''You can go where you go and be totally clean! '''Connie: '''We can take him to a restaurant, a lake or a mall. '''Viv: '''And know there'll be no messy mess at all! We can go to a concert, a circus, a plane. Will we smell stinky-winky? '''Peg: '''Not with this guy? '''Cat: '''No way! '''Peg: '''He can go for a ride on a boat. '''Cat: '''In a bus! '''Neighbor Ladies: '''He can go anyplace in this whole town with us! '''Peg: '''He can go anywhere near or far. '''Neighbor Ladies, Peg and Cat: ''Cause you're a potty.. '''Big Mouth: '''I'm a potty. '''Neighbor Ladies, Peg and Cat: '''Super... '''Big Mouth: '''Duper.. '''Neighbor Ladies, Peg and Cat: '''Star! Category:Songs